


harder

by PinkJasMink



Series: The 30 day smutty challenge [28]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Kinda, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkJasMink/pseuds/PinkJasMink
Summary: Levi's breath hitches and when Erwin glances down, he sees a shimmer of his eyes through thick lashes, dark and wanton.





	harder

**Author's Note:**

> creative.  
> day 28

A button pops from Erwin's shirt when Levi's hands yank at the fabric. He pulls again and the shirt rips, the last buttons clattering to the wooden floor, leaving Erwin's chest bare. Levi's hands are on the skin immediately, brushing, grasping, nails scratching over the light hair covering Erwin's torso. The touch is not very gentle, it's hungry and Erwin doesn't waste time pushing Levi to the bed. He falls deliberately and Erwin follows, sealing Levi's lips with his own. They're already red and puffy from all the rough kissing before and Levi breathes hot and raw through his nose when he slips his tongue past Erwin's lips. Erwin groans in response, shaking his useless shirt off before he starts tugging at the fabric of Levi's. It comes off quickly and falls from the bed, onto the floor. Neither Erwin nor Levi care. They keep clawing at each other, ripping at each other's clothes till they come off and they're left on the bed naked and panting.

"Come on- hurry up!" Levi breathes out between kisses, gnawing at Erwin's bottom lip. He pulls away after a moment, inhaling a loud breath, straining his neck. Erwin dips down to press his lips against the skin, licking and sucking his way to Levi's shoulder, biting the sharp collarbone. Levi hisses, arching into the touch with his hands on Erwin's back, rubbing and scratching. Erwin groans against the heated skin under his mouth and then pulls away. Levi's hands fall from his shoulders and Erwin grabs for the slim waist to flip Levi over onto his stomach. Levi groans, burying his face in the pillow while he shuffles to push his hips up. They're shaking impatiently and Erwin rubs the curve with one hand when he leans over to the night shelf. He knocks something over while he feels around the surface, but doesn't care to look what it was, too busy taking Levi in. His back is beautifully bend, his ass pushed up high, legs already parted. Erwin licks his lips to the sight and his blind hand finds the drawer. He practically yanks it open, shaking the night shelf and digs inside, finding the small flask of oil quickly.

Erwin doesn't care to close the drawer again, just pulls his hand back and settles behind Levi, popping the flask open with his thumb to pour some of the liquid over the crevice of Levi's ass. It runs down the pale flesh, slowly creeping towards the muscle hidden between Levi's cheeks and Levi wiggles his hips, parting his legs yet a little wider. Erwin takes the sight in hungrily, watches how the stream of oil reaches Levi's puckered hole, the muscle twitching in anticipation. But there's not much time to appreciate the sight, does Erwin know how painfully impatient Levi can be in situations like these, so he pours some more oil, onto his fingers this time, and rubs them along the soft flesh between Levi's cheeks. Levi growls to the touch, hips pushing against Erwin's fingers and Erwin starts rubbing the muscle immediately. With a sigh echoing from Levi's lips, the finger slips inside and Erwin twists his wrist to feel around the heat wrapping it up. Levi clenches for a second, but relaxes soon enough and Erwin starts curling his fingers to make him open up.

Erwin's free hand finds a way to Levi's thigh and he rubs the firm skin, a second finger nudging at Levi's twitching muscle. It slips with small resistance and Levi moans quietly, rutting against the touch just seconds later. He opens up quickly and Erwin loves all those small noises he makes when he starts moving his fingers faster, curling them to open Levi for his cock.

"Hurry up you bastard," Levi growls after a while, even though Erwin hasn't been touching him that long. He's impatient, as usual, and Erwin smirks, but succumbs. He presses a third finger to Levi's muscle and Levi swallows it up with a shuddering breath, hips trembling when he pushes against it. Erwin thinks about moving his free hand – that's rubbing along the curve of Levi's ass, up to the small of his back by now – to Levi's cock, that hangs heavy between his legs, but he thinks better of it. He does move it, but to get a hold of the oil again and pour some more over his hand that's working Levi open and then to his own cock to slick it up.

It goes quickly like this, Erwin fucking Levi open with three fingers, rubbing his own length that's throbbing to be wrapped up by that tight heat. When Levi growls another time, moving against Erwin's fingers eagerly, Erwin figures it's enough. He pulls his fingers out, tracing the rim of Levi's muscle a last time, and then grasps for Levi's hips with both hands. He pushes himself onto his knees and pulls Levi closer, his hands digging into the pale flesh.

Levi lets him, groaning and moving his hips under Erwin's touch, moans when Erwin rubs his slick erection over the curve of his ass, shifting his hips to press against Levi's hole. Erwin teases after all, a little bit, rubbing his length along the crevice between Levi's cheeks, brushing his muscle without pushing inside. Levi ruts against him, cursing Erwin with words Erwin wouldn't dare repeat, but Erwin runs out of patience too. He aligns his hips again, one hand leaving Levi's waist to guide his cock and then the tip presses against Levi's hole, the muscle easing slowly so it can slide in.

Erwin groans when the muscle closes around the head of his cock, the heat clenching, sucking him in. Levi pushes back without the need to catch his breath, voice a little hitched when he urges Erwin to hurry up.

"Move it Smith," he says. "Come on." So Erwin does.

He gets a firm hold of Levi's hips again, bruises the skin with digging fingers and pulls him closer when he pushes the rest of his cock inside the tight heat in one thrust. Levi moans, hisses, curses and trembles beautifully in Erwin's grip, so Erwin pulls back, just to slam in again right away.

" _Oh shit. Shit. Yeah, come on, harder_."

Levi slurs the words like he's in heat, clawing at the sheets, his cheek pressed into the pillow. There's a thin layer of sweat starting to cover his skin and Erwin rubs it with his thumbs, not letting go of Levi's hips while he continues to slam into him. It feels amazing, Levi's insides twitching and clenching, sucking him up, the trembling hips moving against his demanding thrusts, but it doesn't seem to be enough for Levi.

"Harder Erwin, _harder_ ," he demands. " _Faster_."

His face is half buried in the pillow, his words hard, but muffled and with a sudden urge to hear his voice more clearly, one of Erwin's hand trails up along Levi's waist. He rubs his back with the whole of his palm, scrapes his fingers over Levi's neck, makes him shudder, and then curls them into the dark hair. Erwin gets a fistful of it and in one quick motion, he yanks. Levi chokes on a breath, his head snapping back to the demanding pull of Erwin's hand and his face finally leaves the pillows.

"Come again?" Erwin rumbles, holding Levi up like that, their skin slapping together with hard thrusts. Levi moans and moves his arms to brace himself, head still tilted back, the sound clearer like this, louder, and Erwin groans, deeply pleased with that.

"Harder," Levi then demands again, his voice merely a ragged breath. "Faster."

He still wants more, but Erwin is not shying away from giving it to him. He yanks at Levi's hair again, Levi squirming when Erwin pulls him up, the dark strands in his unyielding fist. The hand on Levi's waist moves to his stomach to hold him up and Levi's hands leave the mattress, one darting to the arm pressing against his stomach, one to the hand fisting his hair, grasping at the skin.

"Shit, shit, _Erwin-ah fuck!_ "

Erwin slows his thrusts for a moment, making sure Levi is secure, but then he immediately falls back into a quick pace, slamming into Levi's heat as fast as he can in this position.

"You like that?" he asks, spreading his palm over Levi's chest, pulling at the hair in his fist so Levi's head falls against his shoulder. He's breathing loud, panting, his chest heaving rapidly under Erwin's touch. "When I fuck you like this?"

" _Fuck_." Levi's breath hitches, Adam's apple bobbing and when Erwin glances down, he sees a shimmer of Levi's eyes through thick lashes, dark and wanton. "Yeah. _Fuck yeah._ "

"Good."

Erwin rumbles a groan into his throat and drops his chin to capture Levi's lips for a quick kiss. It's wet and sloppy, Levi gasping for air when Erwin pulls away. He holds Levi close for another moment, rubbing his hand all over his chest, but then forces him back down, Levi's back bending, neck straining when Erwin's free hand closes around his shoulder. He holds him like this, Levi's hair still in his grip, and manages to quicken his pace again. Levi seems to choke on another moan, hands useless in the air before he braces himself on his thighs. He's not demanding more any longer, just moans away his pleasure, curses when Erwin hits that sweet spot inside of him.

" _Fuck, that's good. That's it. Erwin I'm-_ "

Erwin loves the way Levi's voice is a pitch higher than usual, but still trembles with that deeply aroused rumble. He groans over Levi's words, pulling at his hair again. Levi bends easily and Erwin's hand slides from his shoulder to his throat, holding Levi's chin in place when he leans down to kiss him like this. It's a short kiss, hazy, and when Erwin pushes Levi down into the mattress again, just holding his head up by his hair, Levi comes. He sputters nonsense, voice strained by the position and shudders when the orgasm ripples through his body. His arms lie useless on the mattress and that, and the fact that Erwin has both of his on Levi's body, but nowhere near his cock, brings Erwin over the edge as well. He slaps his hips against Levi's again a couple of times before the orgasm grips him, his hips stuttering while he groans Levi's name.

Erwin's grip on Levi's hair loosens after his orgasm and a few ragged breaths later, he carefully lets go. Levi drops his head on the mattress, tilting it to the side so he can breathe and Erwin pulls out, Levi shivering when his muscle is forced to spread around the head of Erwin's cock. He gives a last groan, squeezing once Erwin pulled out, preventing his orgasm from dribbling out. Erwin flops down onto the mattress, needs a few seconds for his mind to clear up. When it did, he moves to lie on his side, slowly, reaching out to carefully brush through Levi's hair. It's all messed up, sweaty where it grows out of Levi's head.

"Are you alright?" Erwin asks, just to make sure. Levi hums, content, and finally drops his position. He just hung there like that, ass still in the air, but now he moves to lie down on his back, exhaling a heavy breath into the hot air around them.

"Shit," he adds, huffing. "That was good."

"Yeah?" Erwin snickers quietly, but Levi just hums again. His eyes are closed and he looks very relaxed, a small smile on his lips that makes Erwin smile too. He hums in response and searches for the blanket, pulling it over their bodies, at least up to the waist. Levi doesn't comment. He just keeps lying there unmoving and Erwin bends his arm so he can push his head into his palm and watch, simply because he can.

 

**Author's Note:**

> the procrastination work - one of the first ones I wrote and I just couldn't bring myself to either rewrite it or continue with the next since I've still had this sitting as a buffer or something- I'm just lazy  
> maybe I'll finally finish all the prompts this year...  
> no promises


End file.
